False Target
False Target Quest. Once you thought you are done with the story, hence you have defeated the Alien commander, you will realize the story will continue... Why you can't shoot down UFOs in South America? This is a rather difficult map with all the heaviest Aliens you've encountered so far, so unless you want to waste plenty of Credits and etc., get the best Armors, Gadgets, Weapons and level up your Mercaneries very well! Some suggestions: L14-15 Squad: * 1xDestroyer Heavy: Accuracy /Healing Module. * 1xSupport Fighter Scout: Healing /Damage Module. * 1xSharpshooter and 2x Ranger Snipers: Overload Module (main target is Shade or Juggernaut) / Damage Module (Crystallid). Equipment: * Weapons: Pulse. * Armors: Mixed from Power, Union and Composit. * Grenades: Emp, Stun and Heavy's Chemical. Quantities: * Modules: 50 shall do the trick, but half can be enough. * Grenades: ~5-5 pcs. * Medkits: 4-8. * Discharge Shields: 4-10. * Reanimator: ~2-4. On First round use your Scout boost. If you go the left, you'll spawn 1xJuggernaut and 2xCrystallids. Killing a Crystallid will spawn 2xShades above - default view - your old spot (~7 squares). You shall stun them with Stun Grenade while you are not done with the first enemy wave - you can throw an Emp and Pulse grenade on them as well and/or immobilize the Crystallid meanwhile and deal with that. Once you are done with these, you may want to retry going left. You'll spot a pair of Shades far ahead (at trees). Aline your Squad and lure them to your team. If you could kill them, you'll receive a message as you are done with these heavy beasts and there must be something important ahead. (Used up 3xShields, 1xEmp and 1xPulse grenade, 1xAP boost so far.) Sent my Squad to the bottom of the next area, behind covers. Used the Support Scout's boosts and moved with him next round. Small notice: Checked out whether i'll spawn anything if i actually move BEHIND the trees and nothing had happened! So, you may want to avoid the fight which i describe below. However, it may result alike enemies (couldn't test). You'll spawn a Crystallid once you pass the walls - which looks like a gate - and do some steps. As i moved too much, i used an AP boost to run back a bit - also moved my Squad up a bit. I immobilized it when it was 5 steps away. It died next turn, but spawned a Shade and a Crystallid behind the gate wall. I couldn't spot the Shade and it could kill one my Snipers. I've used Reanimator on her, then throw an Emp grenade towards the Shade and Crystallid entity. Killed the Shade with a Sniper then aimed the Crystallid. Next round healed the wounded Sniper with Large Medikit and killed the Crystallid, but its death just spawned one more Crystalled around my mission starting position. Used a Discharge Shield and a Medium Medkit on Heavy, who - fortunetly - was closer to the Crystallid, and moved the other mercs back a bit towards the trees (so i had no line of sight). When it entered in sight next turn, i could give it some hits, then immobilized it with a shot and gave it what i could - note that i've switched to Damage Modules on Snipers meanwhile, which gave 900-1100 dmg results for Trained Shots. Used Guard mode on Heavy and finished turn (it could still do 1,5k dmg on Heavy). As my Heavy was wounded, i switch his module to Healing. Killed the entity and switched Snipers' modules to Overload. Moved my Squad ahead, Snipers behind the obelisk stone. The small passage ahead will hide a Juggernaut and a Shade behind it. Moved back and slightly moved my formation to welcome them (used a Shield on a Sniper just in case). Hm, they are not coming.. wth. Ah, realized Juggernaut is stuck - just like in an UFO mission. So i moved closer my Snipers - behind the barrel's line - to give range and gave view with my Scout's in-out jumping. Realized meanwhile, the Shade has a brother and they both couldn't come ahead - hence the Juggernaut was there. Aim them first, as you'll hit the Juggernaut anyways. Behind their spot i revealed another Crystallid in the corner. Used an AP boost on my Scout and moved back. Switched to Damage Modules. As it couldn't have high accuracy from that far, i could kill it next round. However, the Crystallid's death spawned a Shade next to its death spot. Killed the Shade, then next turn - all of a sudden - there were three more Shades (drop a grenade there or move with Scout or Heavy to spot all). Wth O.o? Maybe they were spawned after the Shade's death, mystery. Anyways, killed them with and Emp Grenade and Sniper's Double Tap. Moved ahead my Scout again, stopped at every 1 AP. When i was on the other side and move around a bit, moved my other Squad members as well. Moved 2 Snipers to the small cover, my Heavy and last Sniper to the big walls' cover. Checked out the spots around trees, saw no enemies there, but when i got closer to the object, could see another Crystallid. Moved back to my Squad and aligned them a bit to welcome this Crystal dude. Another Chemical Grenade and immobilization - which had no effect this time - and another kill in some turns. It seems it died twice: As my Heavy Intimidate skill give it a shot at red HP, it looked like i'm done. However, found it a bit ahead with low HP. Moved my Squad toward the object, but could still hear something, so sent them behind cover. As i moved closer to the object, i could spot a Shade. Lured the Shade to my Squad just to realize they are in pair. Killed them and moved to the object - which is actually a control panel - just to spawn a Crystallid - and two more Shades to the corner, but you'll need to move to reveal them. I moved back to let my Squad do the dirty job. The Crystallid is a kind of dumb alien and won't move away - maybe it can't turn around... You can use the cover on the left (between walls) for your Snipers and play with your revealing Scout again. I've used a Medkit on my Heavy meanwhile. Enemies: * Crystallid. * Juggernaut. * Shade. Category:Quests Category:Crystallid Category:Juggernaut Category:Shade